Run to you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Sasha goes in search of Mikasa when she goes missing in the night. They comfort each other and share some sweet words, Mikasa knowing she made the right choice by falling for Sasha. MikaSasha, Yuri/Lesbian, Feels, fluff, *oneshot*, Modern A/U, Time skip, MikasaxSasha (You may need tissues for this one)


**Another MikaSasha story, but more feels than you can handle**

 **Sasha goes into the night to find her girlfriend and comforts her**

 **fluffiness ensues**

 **please follow, favourite and review**

Sasha sat quietly at the table, a cup of tea before her and her head rested in her hands. The clock slowly ticking in the background as she tried to calm her nerves as best she could. Her hands gripped so tight if she had nails, her hands would probably be bleeding from the pressure she would be digging into her hands.

She was worried about Mikasa, more than she ever had been before. She had left the house about 3 hours ago and she hadn't come home since then. Causing her a great deal of distress. She wouldn't answer her phone, she had no texts or missed calls, nothing. She was starting to get worried about her as it was very late and getting dark outside by this point.

Her mind kept running to a worst-case scenario, every possible bad situation flashing through her mind. Wondering where Mikasa could be or what could have happened. Mikasa was way too strong for anyone to be able to harass or assault her, but what if she had gotten into an accident? What if she had been hurt somehow and was laying in a hospital bed?

Slowly she got up, running a hand through her ponytail. Then poured her cold tea down the sink sighing heavily. That was when she saw it, the calendar causing her to go into shock. A date was ringed around the month, a giant red circle around the box. It was the anniversary of Mikasa's parent's deaths, marking 7 years since they had passed away.

She went into shock, then sadness, then anger, then guilt. Eren had told her a year into her relationship of the day Mikasa had lost her parents and he had saved her from the kidnappers, shortly after she had been sent to live with her uncle. Preparing Sasha for the issues that she could have to nurture upon dating his sister. She bolted from the room as fast as she could manage, almost falling over as she ran out of the room like a bullet.

Not caring what she knocked over or if he made a mess, all she could think about was Mikasa. Alone, cold and crying as she remembered the day her world came to an end, the day she had lost her innocence and realized how ugly the world truly was. A feeling Sasha would never understand, but she would always love Mikasa regardless.

She yanked on a jacket almost falling over as she did so and wound Mikasa's red scarf around her neck. She had accidentally left it behind and somehow Sasha felt like it would lead her to her girlfriend. As she stumbled to the door, Sasha grabbed her keys and yanked on her shoes. Then slammed open the door and rushed into the night. Now knowing where to find her girlfriend.

* * *

Mikasa sat silently in the darkness, the moon illuminating her pale skin, black eyes and black hair. Her eyes dead and silent, looking down upon her parent's graves as she sat in front of it. Her heart filled with a heavy sadness and loneliness, her body numb and heavy. Time seeming to all but stop as she remembered her childhood and the loss of her family.

Her nose was buried in Sasha's hoodie for comfort, as if she was wrapped up in her love. Safe from harm and comforted by the fact she had part of her girlfriend with her. Though Sasha was not here by her side she was with her in her heart. Thinking of Sasha warm and tucked up in their bed, fast asleep and dreaming of food.

A gentle breeze blew her hair, but it wasn't cold. Even if it was she would have barely noticed. The storm of emotions inside of her so strong she was barely aware of anything else. She could barely believe it had been 7 years since that day. Since she had her world torn apart and the two most important people in her life taken from her so suddenly.

The day she had learned how cruel the world was and how she had simply been naive to it. That life was not as fair as she believed, that it could in fact be cruel, ugly and difficult. That life tested you and wanted to see how easily you could be broken, if you had the will to survive or become a broken emotionless doll that hated everything.

An innocent child who was forced to witness the loss of a loved one way too soon in life. She could still remember the day it happened like it was yesterday. Her mother screaming at her to run, the blood that had spattered the walls and the three men leering at her with wicked intent. How scared and alone she had been that day.

"MIKASAAAA!" a loud voice screamed from the darkness. She was snapped from her thoughts abruptly, realizing the voice was her girlfriends. But how could that be. She hadn't told her where she was going, nor when she would be back. Not wanting to cause her trouble and simply sneak back into bed with her when she came home.

Mikasa turned slowly to see Sasha running towards her through the darkness. Her eyes wide and watery, her breath heavy in the night air. Running at her like a madwoman. Powered on nothing but will power and stamina, desperate to find her girlfriend and comfort her instead of allowing her to handle her pain all alone.

Sasha had been running for hours, all the way from their apartment to the graveyard. As fast as her feet would carry her, not looking back and just running with all her might. She was tired, hot and panicked but relieved to see Mikasa was ok. She had been worried sick that something awful had happened to her while she had been gone.

Mikasa's eyes lit up brightly like a star, raising her head to look at Sasha. This felt like a dream and she could barely believe she was here. "Sasha?" she managed to whisper quietly. Was she actually here? Somehow she felt a warmth spreading through her chest and the loneliness she had felt earlier slipping away into non existence.

Sasha then hurried over to her, slamming open the rusty gate, charging up the hill and just about knocking her over in a hug. Hot tears spilling down her face and splashing Mikasa. "Mikasa, I was so worried. Thank god your safe!" she wept in a broken tone. She had been terrified she had been kidnapped or gotten into an accident. Why hadn't she called her damn it.

Mikasa softened as Sasha held her and wept. Feeling Sasha's shaking body as sobs erupted from her throat and tears spilled onto her jeans. She hadn't thought about how she would have worried Sasha, selfishly thinking of herself and not her lover during this time. Thinking about how hiding things from Sasha last time had caused her to lose weight.

She slowly wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl and hugged her back lovingly. Feeling guilty for worrying her so "Sorry… I wasn't thinking" she apologized despondently. She sat there holding Sasha and stroking her back for what felt like forever until she felt the other girl eventually settle and eventually relax into a calmed state.

The silence of the night was echoing, not a sound could be heard from a person, animal, vehicle or even the wind. It was haunting and yet peaceful at the same time. With only the stars and the moon above them, lighting up the sky and illuminating the two girls as they sat together in the darkness of the graveyard together.

Sasha eventually pulled away, her brown eyes bright and full of love. A relieved expression on her face as she still held her arms around Mikasa "Its ok. As long as your safe Mika" she replied fondly. All she had cared about was making sure Mikasa was unharmed and safe. She had worried about her well being most of all instead of herself this whole time.

Mikasa blinked, doing a double take before she recognized the red scarf wrapped around Sasha's neck. She was wearing her scarf "Is that?" she trailed off. She couldn't quite believe it. To see her scarf wound so tightly around Sasha's neck like a security blanket was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life. Since dating Sasha she rarely ever wore it and tended to be seen in Sasha's clothes instead.

It wasn't that she hated the scarf or had forgotten it, but more so she felt so comforted when she was wearing Sasha's clothes now. Perhaps after being so loved by Sasha for so long, she hadn't needed the same security she once had. Feeling safe and protected when with Sasha, no longer needing to rely on the scarf when troubled or worried.

The scarf would always be precious to her, because Eren had used it to keep her warm the day she had lost her parents. Acting as a security blanket to her much into her adolescence and teen years. However after meeting Sasha she had come to rely on Sasha way more than she did the scarf, soon finding the comfort she needed in her.

Sasha blushed, she knew this scarf meant a lot to her as it was the first present she had ever received from her adopted brother Eren. She blushed shyly, smiling bashfully at her. "Y… Yeah. You left it behind and…" she trailed off burying her nose in the soft material her face turning as red as the scarf "…it smells like you" she confessed shyly. The whole time it had felt like the scarf had helped her find Mikasa here.

Mikasa shook her head, somewhat in shock and yet at the same time brimming with joy "No its fine". So not only did she have Sasha's hoodie that smelled like her, but her scarf would now smell like Sasha from now on. So now whenever she wore it, the scent of Mikasa would always be carried. Knowing that made Mikasa happier than she ever thought possible.

Sasha then looked at the grave behind them, a look of shame on her face "Sorry, I had no idea it was today" she apologized. If she had known she would have cleaned it up or brought flowers. The grave looked worn, dirty and un-cared for, which made her sad knowing how close Mikasa had been to her parents before they had died.

Mikasa shook her head, a warm smile on her face "No, I should have told you" she replied. Sasha was her girlfriend, she should have told her about the date and where she was going. This was entirely her fault. She had made her worry again unnecessarily and she had only herself to blame for it. But she was here now and that was all that mattered.

Sasha then approached the grave quietly and knelt down before it. She then held her hands together in prayer, her hands clenched together. A warm expression on her face as she did so. As Mikasa's girlfriend it was best to show her respect to the people who had brought Mikasa into this world thus acting as the people responsible for allowing them to meet.

"Hello Mr Ackerman, Mrs Ackerman. My name is Sasha Blouse and I'm dating your daughter Mikasa. Her uncle and friends already approve of me and I'm sure you would have too. It sucks that we never met, as you sounded like great parents. But I'm grateful you brought her into this world and I promise to look after her now".

She looked forward to having Eren and Armin as brothers in law someday and though somewhat worried about it, having Levi as an Uncle-in law. She deeply loved Mikasa and never planned on letting her go. Though it would have been nice to meet Mikasa's parents, knowing she never would made her feel a little sad inside wondering what kind of people they had been.

Mikasa teared up upon hearing this, her eyes shining with tears that started to spill over. She then flung herself at Sasha wrapping her arms around her and burying herself into Sasha's back. Unable to contain the emotions she had been holding back this whole time, everything flowing out of her all at once. Unable to contain the storm anymore.

That was the sweetest thing she could possibly say to her parents. "They would have loved you Sasha" she whispered tearfully. She didn't doubt that, she was the most caring and wonderful woman she had ever met. No doubt her parents would have happily accepted their relationship and Sasha, knowing she was in good hands now.

Sasha then turned around and hugged Mikasa back, burying her nose in her black hair while Mikasa sobbed on her chest. "I love you Mikasa. So, don't feel like you have to handle it all on your own" she reassured her. She knew that was how Mikasa had coped growing up, but things were different now. She had her to rely on for comfort and she would always be there for her no matter what.

Mikasa nodded quietly, the tears still falling. Only able to reply with a weak and emotional whimper but she knew Sasha would understand. Next time she would bring Sasha with her, from now on and always. She could help clean the grave up and leave an offering for them. Knowing she would be there gave her a strength she never knew she needed.

Sasha then stroked Mikasa's hair affectionately "Let's go home huh? Your hands are like ice" she coaxed warmly. She would make dinner while Mikasa had a nice hot bath to warm herself up. She was lucky to have not caught her death of cold out here by only wearing her hoodie, as cute as it was she had thought she would have dressed a little thicker.

Mikasa nodded while Sasha helped her to her feet, after sitting down for so long in the cold her legs were a little stiff so she nearly fell over. However, Sasha was there to help her. Slowly realizing how hungry and exhausted she was, but Sasha helped her walk. Making sure she came to no harm and stayed close to her the whole time. Their hands locked together.

As they began to walk home together, two white silhouettes formed around the gravestones. The ghosts of Mikasa's parents appearing at the grave silently, unbeknownst to the two girls. Mikasa's fathers arm around his wifes shoulder affectionately, the two beaming at Sasha and their daughter lovingly. Glad that someone was looking after Mikasa so she didn't feel alone anymore.


End file.
